


PeteKao Drabbles

by katikat



Category: Our Skyy (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: My PeteKao Tumblr drabbles in one place. (Unbeta'd)
Relationships: Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Pete loves leaving hickeys all over Kao’s body. 

He loves biting Kao’s skin gently, sucking just hard enough to bruise a little. He loves the way Kao’s eyes fall shut and his breath hitches, the way he grips Pete’s shoulders, kneading them to the rhythm of Pete’s tongue on his skin.

Kao welcomes the rush that comes with each bite, he allows them - but only where they can’t be seen. He has appearances to uphold, after all. 

Pete respects that. But sometimes… Sometimes he can’t help but mark Kao where people _can_ see, his possessive side saying out loud: _mine!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the PeteKao KMA cut, Kao comes to school with a hickey on his neck…

“We have an exam tomorrow,” Kao whispers breathlessly as Pete, nestled between Kao’s spread legs, noses his unbuttoned shirt apart.

Pete hums, kissing his way up Kao’s chest. “Yes, and we studied _very_ hard. We deserve a treat.”

“You really have a one-track mind,” Kao complains.

“I don’t hear you saying no,” Pete points out, lapping at Kao’s warm skin, just over his pulse.

Kao’s breath hitches, his heart skips a beat. He _doesn’t_ say no.

Pete smiles - and _bites down_ , sucking hard.

Gasping, Kao throws his head back, fisting his hands into the sheets. 

A hickey in the making.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Skyy episode tag.

They return home from their little adventure and they brush their teeth and take a shower, getting ready for bed, and Pete’s still drying his hair off when Kao takes the towel out of his hands, surprising Pete, and then he nudges Pete back into their bedroom and towards their bed that Pete hits with a loud “Oof,” landing on his back after a hard push, and then Kao climbs on top of him and straddles him, pressing their naked bodies together, and with a gentle brush of lips against lips he whispers, “Thank you for indulging me today, love.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Before_ , Pete thought the best thing was the newness of each in a long string of girlfriends. _Now_ , after three years of dating Kao, he loves knowing all his lover’s little tells.

Like, he knows when Kao _means_ his refusal and when he’s saying, _“Convince me.”_ He can always tell. When it’s the former, he still teases Kao to make him blush but he never goes any further. When it’s the latter…

To woo and entice Kao until he turns soft and pliant under Pete’s loving hands, all hooded eyes and parted lips? _That’s_ the best thing in the world!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In sickness and in health.

“You don’t feel well, you stay in bed, _idiot_!” Pete snaps.

The gentleness with which he keeps running the wet washcloth over Kao’s skin belies the anger in his voice, though. He always gets angry when he’s worried and finding Kao passed out in the bathroom made him very worried indeed.

Kao knows that so he asks teasingly, trying to make Pete’s unhappy frown go away, “Or what?”

Pete glares at him. “Or next time, I’ll _tie_ you to the bed!”

“Kinky,” Kao croaks out.

“Hush you!” Pete grumbles but there’s a twinkle in his eyes now. 

Kao smiles. _Success_!

* * *

“I’m not sick!” Pete protests indignantly.

“Of course not,” Kao says agreeably, definitely _not_ smiling, as he wipes down Pete’s forearm. 

“I’m _not_!” Pete insists just daring Kao to disagree.

Kao lifts his eyebrows. “I didn’t say you were.”

Pete glares at him for a moment, then he gives into the coughing fit that he tried so hard to suppress. When he’s done, he croaks out, defeated, “I’m sick, aren’t I?”

Kao smiles at him sympathetically. “I’m afraid so, love.”

“This _sucks_!” Pete whines.

“I know,” Kao replies serenely and rinsing out his washcloth, he starts on Pete’s other arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to Kao in DBK, Pete loves having Kao on top of him in bed. My take.

Pete loves having Kao on top of him, riding him when they make love. 

He loves watching Kao’s face as he takes Pete in, as he sinks all the way down, little by little. He loves stroking Kao’s thighs, feeling Kao’s muscles tremble as he tries to hold himself up, go slowly, eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

And then, Kao’s blissed-out face, parted lips bitten cherry red, breath shallow and stuttering. It takes all of Pete’s self-control not to thrust up hard. 

They don’t do this often - it’s hell on Kao’s thighs and knees - but when they do… it’s _heaven_.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete simply can’t resist.

Stepping up to Kao, he pulls the towel off Kao’s waist, exposing his lover’s nakedness, and snuggles up against him from behind.

Kao looks at him in the mirror above the bathroom sink. “We just took a shower!”

Pete dips his fingers into the moisturizer that Kao was using, then finds Kao’s center, still a little loose from their lovemaking. Kao’s breath hitches.

“So?” Pete mumbles against Kao’s shoulder. “We can take another.”

“You’re insatiable!” Kao complains weakly, leaning hard against the marble counter.

Smiling, Pete whispers into Kao’s ear, “When it comes to you, always.”


End file.
